glass_cannon_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Introducing Thomas Exposition
Summary The heroes of the story meet for the first time during a Hope Knife ceremony in the middle of town, brought together by a simple game of tug-of-war. By the next day their lives, and the lives of everyone in town, is changed forever when of their own is found dead. Location Trunau, Commons Episode Details The episode opens in the Commons, located in the Southern part of town. Chief Defender of the Blackened Blades, Halgra, is on stage in order to celebrate the birthday of her daughter Ruby, who is turning 12 and receiving her Hope Knife. Brothers Rodrick Grath and Kurst Grath are on the stage with them in front of a throng of specators who have amassed to celebrate Ruby getting her hope knife as her mother explains its purpose; that Ruby must protect herself, her family, and town from Orcs by killing herself or others to prevent a worse death by orc. Ruby then picks Lorc Irontusk, Barron Ashpeak, Gormlaith Kall, and Gelabrous Finn to assist her in the tug-of-war against Rodrick, Kurst and other militia men. The group pulls the militia men forward, then get pulled three times before pulling it back to their side and eventually winning. Rodrick winked at Lorc, as if to suggest he threw the competition so Ruby could win. Lorc and Barron's racial distrust of each other begins to show as Lorc growls at Barron when he sees him for the first time, and Barron spits in Lorc's general direction. As the group mingles in the crowd someone comes up to Gelabrous and Barron, who is near by, overhears the conversation. "You know, the hope knife is more than a weapon, it's symbol to Trunauans; earning your Hope Knife is a mark of your place in the community. When you earn your Hope Knife, it means your wise enough to make adult decisions, old enough to know what it means to fear, and strong enough to protect your neighbors even if it costs your life." This is the first appearance of Thomas Exposition. Local gossip speaks of how Rodrick will take over as Patrol Leader when his father, Jagrin Grath, retires. There's also concern about local graffiti which seems almost impossible to remove. At some point during this Barron, who knows Halgra, gives Ruby 10 silver pieces for her birthday. Afterwards, Rodrick and Kurst find the group who are standing near each other. Rodrick is easily the most well loved (and coolest) person in town, but younger brother Kurst is more shy. Gormli knows Rodrick and asks after his family, he says it's good to see her in town since she normally eschews public events such as the Hope Knife ceremony. Lorc buys a rounds of whiskey for everyone and Gormli remarks on how she likes the graffiti but Rodrick explains that Omast Frum is working on getting rid of it. Rodrick declines the drink and goes back to the crowd as a halfing woman, Cham Laringfass, comes up to offer the group a room for the night and everyone agrees. Barron antagonizes Lorc about his desk job, saying if the half-orc had any courage he'd be out on the front lines to which Lorc replies that if Jagrin wasn't such a racist, Lorc wouldn't be out in the field. While they argue, Gormli opens the windows as she's not used to sleeping indoors, spending most of her time in the mountain caves above town. In the morning, the group hear a ruckus outside their room; Gelabrous hurriedly puts on his shirt to investigate. Once outside their room they are ushered away from the building as Cham is heard yelling: "His wrists were lacerated, and his bloody Hope Knife was in his limp hands!" Gelabrous asks who she's talking about and Cham reveals Rodrick is dead. Spells Cast None Damage Done None Enemies Defeated The group defeats Rodrick, Kurst, and other militia men in a tug-of-war competition Out of Character Quotes "A year from now when you're fighting hordes of giants you all look back and say 'hey, remember when all this started with a game of tug-of-war' and it'll be a totally different party because most of you will be dead."